HEARTBEAT
by Morena L
Summary: Jika ini caramu menghukumku maka kau terlalu kejam/Terkutuk kau orang yang memberikanku jantung ini/Jika berkenan silakan RnR


HEARTBEAT

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma pinjam tokoh-tokohnya saja

Story by Morena L

Warning: OOC, typo(s), dldr

Sasuke dan Sakura di sini sebagai dua karakter utama bukan sebagai pairing

Selamat menikmati ^^

.

.

.

―Sakura POV―

"Sasori meninggal, dia mengalami kecelakaan mobil di Melbourne."

Mataku sedikit melebar, namun wajahku tetap datar saat Naruto-_nii_ menyampaikan kabar tersebut. Ibu berteriak histeris dan secara refleks ayah memeluknya untuk menenangkan. Naruto-_nii_ memandangku yang sedikit _shock _dengan pandangan mengiba. Aku merasakan ada tangan lembut yang merangkul bahuku.

"Yang sabar ya Sakura-_chan_." suara lembut Hinata-_nee _menyapa pendengaranku, namun entahlah aku seolah merasa tuli.

Sasori memang sudah seperti anak sendiri di dalam keluarga kami, dia … calon suamiku. Menghormati keluarga Uzumaki yang sudah merawatku dan membesarkanku dengan kasih sayang sejak kecil, aku langsung menerima saat ayah menawarkan sebuah perjodohan dengan putra rekan kerjanya.

Sasori mencintaiku, sangat. Aku pun sudah berusaha untuk mencintainya, asal kalian tahu aku sungguh-sungguh berusaha. Tapi … cinta itu tidak pernah datang, aku hanya bisa mencapai titik perasaan nyaman saat bersama dengannya. Belum … belum sampai mencintai.

Aku membalikan tubuhku dan berjalan menuju kamarku di lantai dua. Suara tangisan pilu ibu masih mengalun mencapai indera pendengaranku. Hinata-_nee_ tidak menghentikanku, dia menatapku dengan penuh pengertian. Dia mengerti aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

"Biarkan saja dulu, dia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan hatinya." aku mendengar suara Hinata-_nee_ pada suaminya, Naruto-_nii_. Mereka juga menikah karena perjodohan, tapi setidaknya mereka terlihat bahagia. Mereka berusaha untuk saling menerima keberadaan satu sama lain, mereka mencapai titik di mana tidak hanya ada rasa nyaman tetapi juga ada rasa pengertian, berbagi, kasih sayang tulus, dan cinta. Hasilnya, seorang malaikat kecil di dalam rahim Hinata-_nee_ yang siap dilahirkan enam bulan lagi. Kenapa mereka berhasil untuk mencapai cinta itu, namun aku tidak? Padahal aku lebih dulu mengenal Sasori daripada Naruto-_nii _mengenal Hinata-_nee_.

Setelah mengunci pintu kamar, aku berjalan dengan lunglai menuju ranjangku. Terduduk tanpa tenaga di pinggiran ranjang, dengan lemas aku memandang cincin pertunanganku. Cincin dengan batu mulia berwarna biru itu sudah tidak ada artinya lagi sekarang. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke belakang, dan berbaring telentang. Menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin dan menghembuskannya frustasi, mengingat sebaris kenangan yang pernah diberikan Sasori padaku.

"_Sakura, aku senang kau mau menerima pertunangan ini. Kau bisa pelan-pelan belajar menerima keberadaanku."_

"_Sakura, cincin ini adalah tanda bahwa kau sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku."_

"_Sakura, aku mencintaimu."_

"_Sakura, masih belum adakah aku di hatimu?"_

"_Aku akan ke Melbourne. Kuharap kau merindukanku seperti aku merindukanmu selama aku di sana."_

Semua tentang dirinya berputar lagi di dalam pikiranku. Kenapa aku bisa sampai tidak bisa mencintai laki-laki sebaik dirinya?

"Hhhh… Kau pasti tahu aku belum bisa mencintaimu. Inikah caramu menghukumku? Jika iya, maka kau keterlaluan Sasori. Hukumanmu terlalu berat." aku merasakan air mata yang sudah kutahan sejak tadi mulai mengalir."Rasa bersalah ini sangat menyiksaku Sasori. Kau keterlaluan. Hiks... hiks..."

Aku memang kejam Sasori, tapi kau lebih kejam dariku. Hukumanmu sungguh kejam.

.

.

.

000

.

.

.

―Sasuke POV―

Putih. Hal pertama yang kulihat saat kedua mataku kembali terbuka adalah putih. Pandanganku masih sedikit kabur, namun aroma khas rumah sakit kemudian tercium olehku. Pandangan mataku bergerak mencari-cari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa kukenali. Mataku kemudian menangkap sosok seorang lelaki yang mirip denganku sedang menatapku dengan pandangan kelegaan.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, _otouto_."

Ah, itu suara _aniki_. Apa aku berada di rumah sakit?

"Kau berada di rumah sakit," kata _aniki _seolah ia tahu arti pandangan mataku. "Dari dulu kan sudah kubilang, jangan tunda operasi jantungmu. Akhirnya begini kan, untung saja kita mendapatkan pendonor yang cocok untukmu di saat-saat genting."

Operasi? Apakah aku sudah dioperasi? Yang kuingat pada saat bertemu dengan kolega bisnis kami dadaku terasa sangat nyeri dan kesadaranku hilang. Cih! Sialan, padahal aku berharap aku mati saja. Siapa orang bodoh yang memberikan jantungnya untukku? Kata-kata _aniki _tidak lagi kuhiraukan karena aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri.

"Bersyukurlah _baka otouto_, karena kau masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup."

Ah, apa _aniki _tahu kalau aku sudah tidak ingin hidup lagi? Apa gunanya aku hidup jika orang yang kucintai sudah menikah dengan orang lain.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter kemudian ke bandara, _tou-san _dan _kaa-san _akan tiba sejam lagi." aku hanya diam, tidak menanggapi kata-kata _aniki_.

"Menyebalkan!" ujarku saat _aniki _sudah pergi. Operasi sialan ini pasti akan membuat _kaa-san _memaksaku untuk pulang ke Jepang. Tidakkah mereka mengerti kalau itu hanya akan menambah luka lama untukku? Aku sudah dua tahun hidup tenang di sini, di Melbourne, sejak dia menikah aku seperti merasa duniaku runtuh. Terkutuk kau orang yang sudah memberikanku jantung ini!

.

.

000

.

.

"Ini kan bukan jalan menuju rumah?" tanyaku saat melihat _limousine _ini berbelok ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah menuju mansion Uchiha.

"Kita akan ke rumah keluarga Uzumaki dulu, Hinata sudah mengandung jadi sudah sewajarnya kita mengucapkan selamat. Lagipula kau kan dulu tidak datang ke pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata jadi anggap saja ini untuk menebus ketidakhadiranmu dulu," jawab ibu.

Perasaan tidak enak itu langsung menyelimutiku, suasana hatiku yang sudah buruk menjadi semakin buruk. Itachi-_nii _memandangku, aku tahu arti tatapan itu dan berusaha bersikap sewajarnya. Kau salah satu yang tahu rahasiaku _aniki_, kuharap kau mengerti.

Pelukan, ucapan selamat, dan doa penuh syukur diberikan oleh ayah dan ibu pada keluarga Uzumaki, tidak lupa juga ucapan berbelasungkawa karena beberapa waktu yang lalu mereka kehilangan calon menantu mereka. Aku hanya diam, mengamati dengan datar. Ayah, Itachi-_nii_ dan paman Minato sudah terlibat dalam percakapan bisnis, sedangkan para wanita sudah menuju dapur.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang teme," kata Naruto yang mengambil tempat di sebelahku.

"Hn."

"Aku akan menjadi ayah," katanya lagi.

"Aku tahu dobe."

Dia tertawa garing dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tidak mau mengucapkan selamat padaku?"

"Kau tahu alasannya."

Naruto kemudian menghembuskan napas, seperti ada sebuah beban berat dari hembusan napasnya itu. Dia kemudian menatap istrinya yang berjalan dari dapur membawa nampan berisi minuman.

"Lupakan semuanya teme." Naruto kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya duduk tadi dan berjalan kea rah istrinya. "Hinata-_chan_, hati-hati. Jangan bekerja terlalu berat," teriaknya heboh dan berlari secepat kilat menghampiri istrinya itu diiringi dengan tawa dari para ibu di dapur melihat tingkah Naruto yang _overprotective _itu.

Ck. Siapa yang bodoh di sini?

"_Tadaima…_" aku mendengar ada suara perempuan dari arah pintu masuk dan benar saja seorang wanita muda berambut merah muda baru saja masuk.

"_Okaeri _Saku-_chan_." paman Minato membalas salamnya tadi. Ah, dia pasti adik angkat dobe yang itu. Dia sudah mengalami banyak perubahan sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya dulu. Kulihat dia menghampiri paman Minato kemudian menyapa ayahku dan Itachi-_nii _sebentar.

Deg.. Deg.. Deg.. Sialan, ada apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Jantungku seolah bendentum ingin keluar dari dalam dadaku.

"Sasuke-_nii, _ya? Lama tidak berjumpa," sapanya saat ia menghampiriku. Arrgh, jantungku semakin tidak mau berkompromi. Sengatan listrik menghampiriku saat membalas salamannya.

Kami berdua terdiam, dia diam, aku pun diam. Waktu seolah berhenti di sekitar kami. Tangan kami masih bersalaman, masing-masing dari kami seolah enggan untuk saling melepaskan. Sengatan listrik itu semakin kuat di seluruh tubuhku saat mata kami saling bertaut. Iris _onyx_ milikku seolah tidak bisa lepas dari _emerald-_nya, detakan jantungku semakin menggila. Biasanya jika seperti ini aku sudah kesakitan akibat penyakit jantungku kambuh, tapi ini berbeda. Semakin cepat jantungku berdetak, semakin ada kelegaan yang kurasakan.

Ada rasa tidak suka yang kurasakan saat dia menarik tangannya. Kedua pipinya merona dan dengan sedikit canggung dia duduk di sebelahku, di tempat yang diduduki dobe tadi. Jantung sialan ini semakin tidak mau berkompromi, aku merasakan pipiku juga memanas saat ia merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan ke belakang telinga. Ada apa denganku?

.

.

.

Fin

AN:

Hanya fic pelepas lelah dari seseorang yang sedang _stress_. Bersediakah memberikan review? Terima kasih ^^


End file.
